Life with Aragami Girls
by Abysmal Omega
Summary: What was once a God Eater's average day since the decline of Aragami changes everything when encountering a strange new type, what will come from this odd development? Only time can tell. *Loosely based in GE2:Rage Burst* Warning: Contains violence, swearing, possibly sexual themes, and Aragami Monster Girls, you've been warned. *Sucks at Summaries*
1. Chapter 1: First Contact

**Disclaimer: I don't own God Eater or Monster Musume, all credit goes to the official owners!**

Well, this is probably the strangest thing I had the idea to type up, but you know what, my friend put an idea in my head and I couldn't help but go and do something with it. The first thing I should say is that this isn't meant to be taken seriously in the slightest, this is more for fun than anything.

There will be an explanation for why this is happening in the fanfiction, but if the logic doesn't make complete sense then blame me for being too lazy to get through the whole story of both games. I honestly like to think the reasoning is sorta plausible, but at the same time, again, this is not made to be the most logical story you could find related to God Eater. Also, if characters canon to the story do appear, I will try my best to capture their characters, but i'm sorry to say that i'm not the greatest at that.

Alright, I think you've been warned sufficiently enough, so let's go on and see how far this goes.

* * *

It was a quiet day in the 'Leftovers', or the Abandoned City depending on how you wanted to label it, holes remained in the barren ground and the surrounding buildings from where Aragami and Oracle Cells had ravaged the place. A lone man walked through the center of the region, emerging from one of the ruined buildings, whistling with his God Arc slung over his shoulder.

The man had an average build, white skin, short brown hair, and hazel eyes. He wore a green jacket with golden trim, the tattered emblem of a wolf's head on its back as well as black body armor underneath it, his baggy, black pants had multiple pockets and golden chains, he wore black gloves on both hands, a bulky, red armlet on his right wrist, and black boots on his feet.

This man was Lawrence, his codename being Law.

The God Eater stopped as a voice came over his radio, "Law, have you encountered any hostiles in the area?" a woman's voice asked.

Sighing, he looked around himself before shrugging, "Nope, it's as barren as it was yesterday." rolling his shoulders, he carried on with his walk, "I'm gonna take the safe bet that you haven't seen anything either?"

"No, i'm not surprised considering the sudden drop in Aragami Activity, but still, better safe than sorry."

"Stay on your toes, I know we picked up Oracle Readings in that area!" another woman's voice stated.

Lawrence shrugged, "I'm not questioning you guys Hibari, i'm just saying that unless it's a Deusphage i'll be fine...Or a Scion…" he muttered, scratching his left cheek, "They've been appearing more often since the decline, but they haven't been spotted too close right?"

"Yes, i'm sure our scouts would've seen one by now if they were in the area, but if the enemy is smart enough to stay hidden you need to be alert at all times." Hibari ordered, "It won't be long until the scavenging team is finished in the zone nearby, things have been going well but we can't-"

Lawrence groaned, waving his left arm dismissively, "I get the message already, 'Don't get cocky and get someone killed', right?" he asked, getting only a sigh in return from the other voice on the radio, "Look, i'm not a dimwit, I can handle anything up to a Vajra on my own, if I need help i'll report it immediately."

As the voices seemed to disappear the man sighed in relief, continuing his patrol in peace.

The man shook his head, "Honestly, I don't even know why they put us on this mission, was the 1st Unit not available or something?" he asked nobody in particular, "Makes me wonder if the Satellite Bases are any safer nowadays…"

Lawrence paused, remembering the last time he had to help repel Aragami, but before he could think too hard about it his ears twitched as a noise caught his ears, forcing him to look up to see two Ogretails leaving the Cathedral nearby.

Smirking, he chuckled a little as he started heading that way, "Looks like things aren't going to be completely boring after all."

As he got closer he groaned as one of the two Ogretails noticed him, having randomly turned around, now both of the monsters were looking at him, roaring as though challenging him.

Taking his God Arc off of his shoulder, he let the blade trace across the ground, pretty much inviting their attack, "You poor monsters…" he started, a frown on his face, "This sword was a Garm at some point...I wonder if you have even the slightest idea how screwed you are." he boasted with a smirk as he prepared himself for their attack.

As the first Ogretail curled its tail against the ground, ready to spring forward, Law brought his left hand to the handle of his weapon, quickly dashing to the right as the beast sprung forward, with barely a second of hesitation he used the momentum from the dash to swing his sword to the left, gashing the beast's side with an eruption of fire as it was thrown to the ground, trying to recover its balance.

Seeing it's opening, the second Ogretail whipped its tail from its side, sending numerous spines flying at the God Eater, but unfortunately for it his God Arc flashed green as his shield deployed almost instantly, allowing him to turn and face the attack, not even pushing him backwards as the spines bounced off the shield.

Shaking his head, he entered battle stance and charged forward, evading more spines before he struck at the Aragami's leg, causing the beast to fall, before spinning with the momentum to plunge the God Arc at its throat, massive jaws erupting from the God Arc as it bit into the beast, ripping it open. Pulling the sword out of the fallen beast as a glow enveloped him, he looked to the first Ogretail, which had got up with the gash still in its side as it started to limp off to find food, the man pointed the God Arc as its parts began to rapidly shift around, the blade replaced with a Blast Gun.

"You know that they can't understand you, right? And that boasting over beating weak Aragami makes you look like an ass?" the unnamed woman asked over the radio as Law lined up his shot.

Law chuckled, "Oh, I know, but considering how little i'm actually good at, I like the confidence boost."

Finishing his explanation, he raised the miniature cannon towards the sky and fired, a deco laser left the barrel before forming an orb over the fleeing beast, but before it could run any further a shot left the orb, creating an explosion as it nailed the Ogretail.

Whistling, Law switched his God Arc back to melee form and slung it over his shoulder once again, "That all of them? Because that's the most i've seen all week." he stated, secretly hoping there was something a little tougher nearby.

"No...There are still readings nearby." Hibari stated, likely hesitating because she had to check again, "But it looks like you're close enough for us to identify it, it looks like...A Vajra?"

Blinking, Law looked around, not seeing any signs of activity, "Uh, was that a question? Because if you were asking me, I don't see anything."

"I was questioning it because the Signal is different, but it doesn't match any currently known Signals…"

Raising his right eyebrow, Law took his sword off his shoulder, a serious look on his face, "So a New-Type?" he asked, putting both hands on the weapon, "Alright, then I guess i'll keep an eye out and come hollering if I see anything."

"Good luck, Law."

Sighing as he turned to face the Cathedral, he slowly made his way inside, whistling, "Here Kitty-Kitty, no need to drag this out now…" he stated, having the sneaking suspicion that if something were hiding this would probably be the best place.

As he entered the main room, looking around, the first thing that caught his attention was the stained glass, shattered as always, but it made him wonder how the shards stayed on the floor so long without anything happening to them despite the fact everything else, such as the podium, was gone.

As he was about to continue questioning Aragami diets he felt a disturbance to his right, causing him to quickly look towards the other doorway into the church, glaring as he did, "...You're too fast to be a big one…" he muttered, making his way through the doorway and into the other section of the abandoned city.

The first thing he took note of were the blade marks along the buildings on this side, reminding him that this was where the 1st Unit had fought Pita years back.

As he entered the clearing, he jumped up to the escalated platform and looked around, "Alright, I think that's enough of playing cat-and-mouse, come on out you Tiger wannabe!" he taunted, trying to broadcast his presence.

But the response he got was far from expected…

He gasped as a feminine 'Rawr!' came from behind him, before he could react he had felt someone roughly his size tackle him from behind, causing him to stagger forward with him falling flat on his face against the ground floor and the person on his back unfortunately putting pressure on him. He wasn't sure what was going on, but his 'attacker' was a woman, he could tall as much from the weight against his rear and the soft feeling pressing against his back.

Groaning, he did his best to push himself up, "...Hibari, why didn't you tell me there was someone else nearby?" he asked, not sure whether he was angry at this apparently playful individual or not.

"Huh...But it says there's an Aragami right next to you…?" she asked, apparently confused.

But it didn't take long for Law to figure out why as an armored, feminine hand with dark skin grabbed his shoulder. Gasping and without thinking, he hastily took hold of this arm and used all his strength to attempt to flip it's owner, but it wouldn't budge, resulting in a feminine giggle as he felt this odd being bite his ear.

Eyes widening, he quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a Stun Grenade, clenching his eyes shut as he practically slammed it into the floor, resulting in a yelp from his attacker as she seemed to fall backwards, releasing him.

Sighing in relief, Law leapt forward with his eyes opening, taking a hold of his God Arc's handle before he turned to face his attacker, resulting in his eyes widening once again.

His attacker was a woman with a thin figure and dark colored skin, her hips were wide with a bust Law could estimate to be C-Cups, but that was about where being normal ended. A bony headdress or crown of sorts sprouted from her forehead, her short, orange hair was a little messy. Her eyes opened to reveal they were completely inhuman, possessing black sclera and white iris, they even looked wild. Her body was barely what could be considered 'clothed', consisting of a tattered dress of sorts made of blackish-grey fur and bony armor, six tassels hanging from the back of her collar, but perhaps the most striking feature that she possessed was the Vajra-like tail that waved as if to prove it was real.

Having recovered from being stunned, the Vajra Girl smirked as she flipped onto her front, crouching like her more monster-like counterpart would, ready to pounce. Shaking himself back to normal, Law glared at the thing that could only be an Aragami, "Alright, I don't have any idea why you took that form, but if you think i'll go easy on you just because you look like a-"

"Law, we have a problem, we're picking up multiple signatures in your area!" Hibari stated, cutting off his speech and causing his shoulders to slump in annoyance.

"Great, just what I need-..." Looking around he could see about five other Vajra just like the woman in front of him watching from holes in the nearby buildings, sparks running down their 'capes' as they seemed ready to join in the attack.

Blinking, Law paused for a moment before quickly reaching into his pocket and throwing down another Stun Grenade, resulting in numerous gasps as the Humanoid Aragami were blinded, by the time they could see again he was already gone.

Meanwhile, running down one of the abandoned streets, Law shook his head, "Alright, i'm heading back, and you guys are **NOT** gonna believe what just happened!" he exclaimed over the radio.

* * *

"I just don't understand Doc, I mean, there've certainly been Aragami that look like women, but not like this." Law stated, leaning against the wall of the Executive Office while Paylor Sakaki sat at his desk, listening, "I mean, before the most Human they got were Sariel, Venus, and Chi-You, their Variants by extension, but these ones were almost completely human, even Human sized…"

The Doctor nodded, "Indeed, it does seem to be a rather strange twist of fate, doesn't it?" he asked, a smile still on his face.

Law stopped, looking at him with a blank expression, "You seem way too casual about this, it's not like anything like this has happened before."

Sakaki laughed at this remark, leaving Law confused, "Perhaps, i'm just interested in how much you've talked about this, usually we could only get six words at best."

The God Eater narrowed his eyes, "Well considering i'm a little freaked out, yeah i'm gonna go on about it, it's just not normal, right?" he asked, fighting the urge to pace, "Aragami have always been mindless monsters that do nothing but eat and multiply, they take forms that make them more efficient killers, but that...Vajra girl, bit my ear, and the way the rest of its group was staring…" He shivered slightly, "What the hell's up with that? It's way too different than normal!"

The Doctor hummed as he started writing something down, "Well, there have been theories tossed around by the others that heard about your encounter, nothing concrete of course, but perhaps the most logical thing they could come up with." the director started, "They believe this may be a result of the decline, with the sudden arrival of powerful God Eaters on the rise the Aragami have been hunted down with greater efficiency than ever before, it is entirely possible that the Vajra you encountered took that form to avoid being hunted.

Law blinked, shaking his head in denial, "I mean, they're still Aragami right?" he started, "Like I said, there's been plenty with Human-like qualities before, why would this be any different?"

Sakaki then glanced at him with a coy smile, "Well, it certainly stopped you from killing them, didn't it?" when Law paused again the director went on, "You could have very well tried to attack one of them, you do have a track record of picking fights you can't win after all, but instead you ran without so much as trying to attack the closest one while they were blinded."

The God Eater glared at the white haired man, "Hey, that's not fair!" he started, "In my defense, I was freaked out by their behavior, that one that had attacked me had every chance to go for some kind of fatal blow, but it grabbed my shoulder and bit my ear like some...Playful Girl…" he stated, his tone getting lower as he tried to find non-profane words.

The Doctor then tilted his head curiously, "Oh? Another experience you'd like to share?"

With the Lawrence opened the door, "Okay, fuck this, I tried!" he exclaimed, sick of being embarrassed, "They'll probably get killed by other Aragami anyway, so what's the point of speculation?"

As the door closed, Sakaki shrugged, "Odd, I thought it was you that wanted to inform me about this."

Left to his own devices, the director couldn't help but recall the first Human Aragami, Young Shio, of course only few actually knew of her, so of course this would be off putting to most.

Humming, the doctor couldn't help but grow more curious, "I wonder, how many similarities might they possess?"

* * *

And that's the end of the first chapter, and that ending bit was surprisingly harder to type than it was in my head...Because like hell I can be trusted to accurately portray Sakaki, thus i'll refrain from attempting canon characters later so those that do want to read this don't have to cringe to death.

*I would like to think I did Hibari fairly well though, considering how often she seems to repeat herself, but that may just be because i'm more familiar with the games than the anime...*

Anyway, I hope you like this so far, I realize I still have a lot to figure out about this...Like the Aragami Infection...Red Rain...But since it's a completely different story i'm sure I don't have to follow the canon to the letter, so i'll try not to over complicate this and get focused on what's important; How to handle Monster Girls in this universe to begin with...

Anyway, That's all for now, I hope to see you for another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: The Captive

Probably not going to post things quite this often, but I felt there needed to be another chapter given how sudden all this seems to be. So I took my time while preparing chapter two in hopes it'd answer some questions...And again, it probably won't make a lot of sense, but neither does the premise of the story in general.

Also, if you have any criticism or thoughts, feel free to leave them as a review, as long as it's not flame I don't mind.

* * *

It was a quiet evening in the Wailing Plains, well, as quiet as it could be with a constant tornado and rain. A scouting party stood on the outskirts, more specifically there were two female God Eaters.

The first Woman had an athletic figure, her skin was lightly tanned, her short, black hair was pulled up in a ponytail, her right eye was a cocoa brown, the other eye, unfortunately, was covered by a black Fenrir eye patch, suggesting it was no longer functional. She wore a black outfit typical for the scouting unit, a blue bit over top resembling a bulletproof vest, which realistically meant nothing when fighting Aragami, attached to her right wrist was a red armlet, in the same hand was a God Arc, which seemed to possess the parts of a Charge Spear, Sniper, and Shield.

The second woman's figure was impossible to tell due to her outfit, however, she had white skin, her long, white hair went at least halfway down her back with a gold clip in the left side of her bangs shaped like an 'X', her burgundy eyes were focused on the tornado ahead. She wore thick, navy-blue arctic gear, purple and black goggles on her forehead, she had a red armlet as well, but her God Arc only had a Tower Shield and Boost Hammer, suggesting she was only a First Gen.

The second girl looked around, focusing more on the tornado than anything else, "You know, to this day I still wonder why that never stops…"

The other girl rolled her eye, stepping forward and allowing herself to plunge from the ledge she was one, "They say it was probably a meteor, not like it matters." she stated as she looked around, heading around the eastern side of the crater, "Hurry up Mayako, we don't know how much longer the targets will be around here."

The girl pouted before leaping down, "What's the rush? They're Human Sized so it's not like they're gonna be getting anywhere faster than we are anyway…" she stated, leaping down and heading to the western side, "So, Vajra that look like girls, right? What do you think made them come all the way out here if they were in the Abandoned City at first, Rei?"

Rei shrugged even though her partner could see it, looking around for any sign of activity, "Beats me, I just know that this sounds like one of those weird stories that get passed around in the Den when the guys are drunk…" she stated with her left eyebrow raised, "Like one of those weird things someone found on those old CDs, monster girls or something like that."

Mayako tilted her head, not really being as observant as her teammate, "Why would anyone want that? Monsters give us enough trouble as it is…" she then gasped, "You don't think they predicted this do you!?"

The one-eyed sniper's palm met her face so fast that it could leave a bruise, "...Why are you this stupid?..." she muttered, shaking her head, glad she didn't say it over the radio, "It's because the old world was full of depraved bastards, that's why, back to the task at hand." she instructed, reaching the back of the area, overlooking the crumbled remains of a ruined city.

As the Boost Hammer wielder reached the end as well, she walked over to Rei, who was looking down at the city through her scope, "So, did you see anything? Because I haven't…"

Rei would've rolled her eye again if she wasn't scanning the horizon, "I wouldn't know, i'm still looking." she stated, "Be a dear and watch my back, it'd suck if we were taken off guard out here."

Sighing, Mayako did as she was told, turning to face the tornado, swinging her hammer back and forth as she waited, "Maybe Law's right, if they're so small there's a chance the bigger Aragami will just eat them and their Oracle Cells will get the memo that it's a bad idea to shrink down like that…"

Rei groaned, "Look, I wanna think that too, but Sakaki wanted us to investigate, so we're stuck doing this until we know what's goi-!?" suddenly jumping, bumping into Mayako's back with a red face, "What the hell is going on down there!?"

Mayako blinked, "Huh? What's going on?"

Rei paused, face still flushed, "They're...They…" she then gulped, "Someone's down there with them, and they…"

Mayako blinked, forcibly lifting Rei's arm to look down the scope of her God Arc, her eyes widening when she saw what looked to be a man being 'attacked' by one of the Humanized Vajra, she gasped as she let go and looked at Rei with a serious face, "We should go help him! He's gonna die, they already ripped his armor off!"

Rei's jaw practically unhinged as she stared back at the innocent-minded girl, the gears in her head grinding to a halt, "How have you survived this long!?"

* * *

Law could feel his jaw drop as he stood against the wall of the Director's Office, him and Sakaki paused upon hearing Rei's report. He then shot a glare at Sakaki, "Okay, now explain that one Doctor!" he exclaimed, "Aragami are supposed to be aesexual, why the actual hell would they be breeding that way!?"

Rei then coughed, cheeks slightly reddened, "Also, apparently the man was not a God Eater, a moment after I saw what happened he started to be devoured by Oracle Cells…" she stated, clearly not comfortable with the topic at hand, "So apparently we need to up our security again, or try harder to keep people in the bases."

Sakaki paused, eventually looking back to Law, "Do you remember how we discussed the possible reasons as to why they would imitate Humans?" he asked, resulting in a nod, "It may be possible that this may be a result of the decline as well."

Lawrence took his back off the wall, leaning towards the doctor with an unamused expression, "Doctor, why would they find this superior to reproductive methods that don't require a mate?" he stated in a serious tone, "Are you suggesting they took this form to not only make it harder for God Eaters to want to kill them, but also to lure them in like that?"

The Doctor shrugged, "It's impossible to tell, we simply don't have enough data, and this seems to be unique to only one pack...At the moment anyway, assuming this becomes a trend." he stated, "Until we have more information we simply don't know for sure what is happening, for all we know what Ms. Rei had witnessed was some lewd form of devouring considering the results."

Both God Eaters furrowed their brows, not sure what to make of this, "So what you're saying…" Rei started, "Is that you want us to gather more information…?"

The Doctor nodded, a smile on his face, "Precisely."

After a moment of silence Law was the first to act, leaving once again, "Fuck this, and not literally!"

Rei blinked as she watched him walk away before looking back at the director, "You can't be serious, right?"

The Doctor then shook his head, "Of course not, I would rather find a way to capture a specimen for examination." he stated, "However, should you notice it happening regardless and are powerless to interrupt-"

Rei rapidly shook her head, raising her hands defensively, "Okay, I get it!" she exclaimed, "But if you think we're going to be able to capture, let alone hold an Aragami, you must be either mad or have some kind of storage facility we don't know about."

A moment of awkward silence fell over the two, the one eyed girl blinked, eventually tilting her head.

"You...You have a place that can hold an Aragami?" she asked, her face contorting. Sakaki was silent, leading her to cross her arms, "Alright, better question is can you actually get them transported **safely**?"

* * *

"It feels good going on a mission so far from the city, you know?" Law asked, sitting in the back of a Helicopter, "No weird Aragami, just the ones we're familiar with…"

Rei and Mayaka were there as well, Rei smiled, "Yeah...Hopefully, it's only that one group right?"

Mayako blinked, "I thought we were using Lawrence to draw them out since a lone Vajra Girl was apparently out here…"

An awkward silence fell over the group as Rei glared at Mayako, Lawrence glared at Rei, and Mayako still seemed as oblivious as ever, "Did I ever mention how much I hate you!?" Law shouted, nearly shaking the chopper.

Rei winced as she looked back at him, "Oh big deal, it's one Vajra that looks like a girl, if she ends up abducting you it's not like we're losing anything valuable anyway."

Law stood up, growling, "You wanna go Cyclops?"

Before anything else could happen the helicopter shook, causing Law to fall back into his seat, "Alright, we're here, get out." a woman's voice stated over an intercom.

Rei chuckled as she and Mayako leapt out, God arcs in hand. Law walked to the edge and glared at Rei before reluctantly jumping out in pursuit, landing on the remnants of a building at what seemed to be a hydro plant.

Law continued to glare at Rei, "This is far from over…"

The one-eyed girl simply stuck her tongue out at him and pulled down her eyelid with her free index finger before jumping off the side and entering the combat zone, "Alright team, according to these readings the target should be nearby, the chopper has deployed the experimental containment unit somewhere in the vicinity." Hibari's voice stated, "Good luck God Eaters."

Rei then looked to Law, who had also jumped down with Mayako, "Well, be a good boy and lure her out."

The brunette shot an unamused glance at her, "Oh? What then? You gonna use a trap and hope you can drag her to the container?" he shot back, "You just stick to finding the container and let me worry about my own troubles."

With this the group split up, Mayako crouched at the entrance to a structure in the center of the plant, looking inside, she could see the Vajra Girl nibbling on a Fallen Ogretail, tail whipping carelessly as what looked like blood coated her, "I found the target, she's eating, i'll keep an eye on her…"

Law groaned, "I think you mean IT is eating, still an Aragami, remember?" he asked as he passed a set of girders, he then noticed something out of the corner of his eye, a large box-like structure, the door was open, the inside of it was white. The man blinked before shrugging, "I think I found the container we're supposed to trap it in."

Rei nodded as she turned towards their direction, a couple of Ogretail laying dead on the pathway she was previously facing, "I think I exterminated the pests, i'll head towards your coordinates and get the trap ready."

Law groaned as he moved to meet up with Mayako, "Do...Do I really have to do this? Can't we just hope it'll chase one of you if you shoot at it?"

Rei shook her head as she came within sight of him, "No, we still don't know just how durable they are compared to regular Vajra, i'm not gonna risk killing it and having to do this all over again."

Sighing, Law conceded to this point and waited for everything to get set up, once he was given the signal he stood in the entrance and glared at the Vajra Girl, "Hey, look over here you stupid tiger!" he shouted, causing the Aragami Girl in question to jump from shock, hissing as she seemed to get into a fighting stance.

"Who are you calling a stupid tiger!?"

And like that, everything ground to a halt, Law and Rei both felt their jaws hit the ground as Mayako just stared from a distance. Shaking his head rapidly and snapping out of it, Law stared at the Vajra with eyes wide open, "It can talk!?" he asked in a shrieking manner.

The Vajra growled, "Hey, don't call me an it either!" she then paused, a smirk coming to her face, "Maybe I need to prove i'm a girl to you?~" she purred lewdly, leaning forward like a cat ready to pounce, her tail wagging.

Law blinked, his face was red, but his silence was more from shock of the situation than anything, he then gulped as he quickly turned and ran, "I'm out!"

The Vajra was shocked for a moment, she could feel the corner of her smirk twitch before her eyes went blank from anger, "H-Hey! Get back here!" she shouted, chasing after the man, "I can't rejoin the pack unless I capture someone!"

As Law sprinted he ran towards the location the container at, glad that it would be hidden just by a wall so it wouldn't be easy for the Vajra to notice, "Rei, if you don't have that trap ready I swear to whatever god-!" he growled lowly.

"Oh it's there, just don't step on it like an idiot…"

As he rounded the corner he jumped into the container and hugged the back of it, his heart pounding as he thought of the possibility of ending up locked inside with his pursuer, "I said come ba-!?" luckily enough, as she rounded the corner and entered the container, not aware of it until it was too late, she triggered the trap and yellow light binded her, sparks coming off of her as her eyes swirled, finding herself unable to move, she fell flat on her face as Law quickly danced around her and jumped out of the box, shutting the door with great haste.

As the two girls moved to rejoin they noticed Lawrence catching his breath as he sat with his back against the door, he did, however, look up at them with a glare, "NEVER AGAIN!"

* * *

In a lab section, Law, Rei, Mayako, and Sakaki watched as the Tiger Girl scratched at the container's door, "Lemme out you bastards!" she exclaimed, her expression only being able to be described as anime levels of angry, yet adorable.

The four stood in silence before Law gave Sakaki an unamused glance, "So...What's your theory for them talking, especially talking this well?" he then leaned in, "Like they always spoke...using terms the way the typical Human would too…?"

The doctor shrugged, "It's hard to say, the specimen has overshot my original calculations, in a way it's rather impressive, if not terrifying."

The Vajra Girl then stopped, looking at them with a concerned face, "W-Wait, specimen?" she started, "Y-You wouldn't experiment on a cute girl like me, would you?" she asked, pawing at the door.

Law could feel his eyebrow twitching, "...Well, if this was all you needed me for, i'm out." he stated turning to leave.

The Vajra panicked as she pawed fast at the door, "That doesn't answer my question!~"

* * *

Law sighed as he sat on the other side of a reinforced, glass wall that seemed to possess some manner of repelling Bias field, "Why am I the one conducting this interview again?"

The Vajra on the other side winked, "Because you like me so much?"

"I swear I will leave this room right now..." the man stated with a completely straight face, causing the Aragami Girl to flinch.

She then pawed at the glass, "I was just kidding, don't leave or i'll be alone for an hour!" she exclaimed, "I'll answer your questions, just don't make me deal with being all alone in this cold room!"

Lawrence sighed as rested his chin on his knuckles, "Alright, alright, stop panicking..." the Vajra blinked, sighing in relief before sitting back down on the other side, after a moment of silence Law could feel his eyebrow twitching in annoyance as she just stared back at him, " **That** , what is up with **that**?" to this the tiger girl obliviously tilted her head, "Why are you acting and talking as though you were Human and knew our language this whole time!?" he exclaimed, clearly a little off put by how well an Aragami had adapted to this 'Human Guise'.

The Vajra's mouth form an 'o' as she caught on, "It's like...Oracle Cells." she stated with a grin, thinking as thought that would explain everything, but when Law just stared back at her blankly she tilted her head, "Oracle Cells never forget what they learn, how many Otaku, Computers, Manga, all kinds of stuff about stuff like this, do you think we've eaten in the past and passed on?"

Law sighed, "I really don't know anything you just said other than Computers..." he stated, however, he could feel his patience increasing due to how cooperative she was being, "Also, so that explains those forms, but why the hell were other Aragami mating with Humans?" he asked, clearly distressed by the topic.

The Vajra froze for a moment, "Wait, you guys don't know about any of that 'Monster Girl' stuff?" when Law shook his head she grabbed both sides of her orange hair, "Crap! We were hoping Humans still liked that kind of thing!" after a moment of Law just watching, she seemed to calm down, "Some of us thought it would be worth a shot since Oracle Cells from defeated Aragami weren't all coming back, since we were afraid of getting killed or going extinct we thought we'd take this form and see if we could abuse the monster girl craze Humans seemed to have in order to stay alive."

Law straightened his posture, tilting his head, "Well, I don't think anything's really close to extinct or anything, so that sounds a bit drastic..." however, he did have to admit that he was curious about what she meant when she said Oracle Cells 'weren't all coming back', "But that doesn't answer why your kind now seems to think screwing Humans is going to help you..."

The Vajra blushed, "It's not like it was my choice, it just kinda spread through us when we took this form, and our leader thought it'd speed up our asexual reproductive process!" she exclaimed, apparently becoming defensive about the topic.

Law then narrowed his eyes, "And you tried seducing me _why_?"

to this the girl growled, "I already told you why, the others wouldn't let me back into the pack unless I caught someone!" she stated, "They still haven't figured out if what i told you really works or not and I wasn't pulling my weight in the pack! Besides, you don't suit my tastes." she stated, playfully sticking out her tongue.

Law hummed, his facial features lightening as he tapped the end of a pen against the desk, "Alright...It's still odd, but i guess that makes sense." he started, "But now tell me, why are you telling me this? What do you get out of it?" he felt he had every right to be suspicious that what was once his enemy was now speaking openly without any kind of interrogation, considering the level of intellect she seemed to be hiding there was a good chance it was all a fabrication meant to either waste time or get her closer to some manner of goal.

The Vajra coyly smiled, her tail wrapping around the chair she sat in, "Because we can help each other..." as Law got up to leave she punched the glass repeatedly to get his attention, "NOT THAT WAY!" as he took his seat again she let out a sigh, "Think of it like this, say an Aragami, or a group or so, got as aware of their existence as you guys, right?" she started, a smile on her face, "Well, i'll be honest, the thought of being broken down into tiny Oracle Cell bits scares the ever-loving crap out of me, even if they go to making something else later."

Lawrence nodded, "I get it...Self-Preservation, for creatures that technically don't die..."

The Vajra swiped at the glass, "But I don't know if i'll still be **me** , that's what scares me!" she exclaimed angrily, "We may not realistically die, but in a way, we aren't that different from you guys, we just eat and reproduce, except we eat pretty much anything, but imagine if we got more aware of that and tried living together?" she stated, locking her hands together as if to illustrate a point.

Law froze for a moment, "Okay, on the list of things I thought i'd never hear in my life, an Aragami claiming to want to live in peace was one of them."

Scratching at the glass again, the Vajra glared at him, "I'm serious you ass! I just want to live, and God Eaters fighting Aragami hurts that!" she stated, sitting back down, "Think of what could happen if you wiped out all the Aragami for a second, think of what'd happen if you could just wipe the world of us and not know where all those extra Oracle Cells are going."

Blinking, the man paused before his eyes went wide, "I forgot where most of our oxygen was coming from..."

Smirking, the Vajra pointed her fingers at him, "See?~ You already kinda have to coexist with us, what's a little more, huh?" she stated, apparently glad he caught on as quick as he did.

Law then raised an eyebrow, "Last I checked, you don't photosynthesize."

Practically falling on her face, the Vajra glared at him, "That's not the point you idiot! we could share and rebuild the planet, we need it just as much as you!" recomposing herself, she took a seat, cupping her hands in her lap, "We just need a little help..."

As Law stared back at the smiling Aragami, he wasn't entirely sure what to think, the optimist buried inside him could only see this as a good thing, but the realist in him could only see her trying to deceive him. Humming as he tapped a pen to the table, he closed his eyes, "...Well, you're asking the wrong guy." he stated, "But I know where to find someone that might be willing to listen."

With that the Aragami Girl rose a little in her seat, watching the man curiously.

He then shrugged as a buzzer went off next to his desk and he got up with no hesitation, "Well, time's up, I have my existence to go question now." he stated as he immediately bee-lined for the door, stopping when he heard a voice call out.

"Hey!" to this he turned to see the Vajra, still smiling, "Thanks for listening!" she said with a grin that seemed genuine.

Taking a moment to decide whether he believed her or not, he simply shrugged, "Not like either of us had anything better to do." he stated with a small smile before walking out.

* * *

And that's chapter two done, and now to take time to figure out what i'll do for chapter three.

I hope the explanation for all this at least seems like something you could possibly see happening, not just an excuse for why it's happening, regardless, I hope you at least find it somewhat entertaining. Originally I wasn't sure whether to introduce the interview with the Vajra Girl in this chapter or the next, but I figured i'd add it here so that we could get into the whole premise of the story by chapter three.

Either way, hope you enjoyed, hope to see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3: The Male

Standing in front of Sakaki's desk, Law stared at the man with his hands in his pocket, "Alright, so seeing as how you're on board with the idea of living in peace with the Aragami, I guess I already know that you're willing to risk helping that Vajra out, huh?"

Sakaki nodded as he looked at something on his computer, "Quite, of course, we will have to be cautious though." he stated, his face and tone not changing, "We still don't know our Vajra friend's motives, and it would be best that we give this idea something of a trial period."

Lawrence hummed as he nodded, "I was thinking that'd be the best way to approach it, the question is how?" taking his right hand out of his pocket, he raised it to examine his armlet, "Not only would we need to trust a random Aragami claiming to help us, likely let her walk around free as well, but how are we supposed to suddenly get Aragami to start thinking, let alone thinking it's a good idea to work together with us."

The director paused, looking as thoughtful as usual, "You leave that to me, in the meantime, i'll need you to gather some materials." before Law could complain the doctor then looked back to him, "Oh, and food for our Vajra friend."

The man could feel his eyebrow twitch, *Alright, so I guess i'm giving up my God Eating career for a delivery service…*

* * *

As Lawrence walked back into the lab area he froze at the sight beyond the glass, a familiar Vajra girl, but there were notable differences. She was now wearing a black and grey jacket, unzipped of course, a black miniskirt, but perhaps the most attention grabbing thing was a grey armlet strapped to her right wrist, it was a little less bulky though.

The Vajra Girl waved, "Hey!~ Look what they made for me!" she exclaimed, her tail flipping her skirt from behind as it waved as well.

Law blinked, "Okay...What am i looking at exactly?" he asked, genuinely confused.

The girl grabbed at the jacket and pulled at it, pouting, "The doctor said I had to dress up or i'd have to stay in here, because apparently my lack of apparel is obscene." she groaned, "And they made me wear this armlet to keep my Oracle Cells in check so I don't accidently hurt anybody that I bump into, or something like that."

The God Eater shook his head, "They aren't planning on letting you just wander around the Den I hope...Also, you need to give me your name and make both our lives easier."

The Vajra tilted her head, "Hmm...I don't have a name, we didn't need them in the pack."

Lawrence sighed, "Then you're Damini to me now, it's an Indian name for lightning, which is basically what Vajra means too if I remember all that historical jazz correctly."

The Vajra flinched, "H-Hey, you can't just name me!" she exclaimed, "And how do you know any of that anyway, isn't that stuff from before your time?"

Law shrugged, "I was forced to learn stuff about the old world, also, do you got any better names in mind?"

As silence descended upon the two, the Vajra blinked before fidgeting a little.

Law sighed, "Damini it is, if you don't like it tell the others to call you something else." he stated, taking his seat at the desk in front of the 'barrier', "So they really plan on just letting you walk around?"

Damini growled, "Nope, they don't trust me, so I can only go anywhere with an escort when they do decide to give me a chance." she stated, pouting as she crossed her arms, "I can't take off my clothes or armlet either, they really want me to conform to how they want us to live." she groaned.

Law raised an eyebrow, "Well what do you expect? You reveal too much skin wearing nothing, plus with how your pack behaves it's obvious that you guys need at least a little change to how you go about your day to day…"

The Vajra stuck out her tongue to this idea, "As long as we don't kill anyone I don't think we're too bad, and it's not like the men that got abducted didn't enjoy themselves before the Oracle Cells started breaking them down."

"That really doesn't justify anything, even if all of your pack ends up wearing those armlets to stop that from happening…" Lawrence then leaned back in the chair, crossing his left leg over his right, "Anyway, did they ever say anything about how they were gonna try making more Aragami like you guys?"

* * *

Law blinked as he stared at the bulky, almost tower-like device that was roughly around six feet, he then looked to Sakaki, "Okay, I give up, what is it?"

"This is a Resonance Tower, an experimental device that sends out pulses carrying signals that should slowly alter how Oracle Cells react." he stated, "Of course, it requires prolonged activation, and we aren't sure how long the process would take or even if it has the slightest chance of working.

As Lawrence let that set in, he then looked back to the device, "So essentially, it will slowly make Aragami more like Damini?" he asked, tilting his head, "Couldn't we even use resonances that just pacify them?"

Sakaki shrugged, "The truth is, we've tried installing the device before and using an altered resonance pattern to try pacifying the Aragami in the area, but it only seemed to enrage the Deusphage, and the device was promptly destroyed afterwards."

Law then narrowed his eyes, "And we're trying to use it again even though it failed?"

The doctor shook his head, "The theory is that it was too different from the patterns they are comfortable with, as such it was like giving their Oracle Cells an itch, this pattern may or may not carry the same effect as it doesn't seem to stir the cells found in God Arcs or even God Eaters."

"So what you're saying is that it's similar enough that there's a chance for it to work, right?" Law asked, "But let me guess, you wanted to tell me all this because we're going to have to set it up somewhere that still has a lot of active Aragami, right?"

The doctor nodded, "Exactly, it would do us no good to observe the effects if we have nothing to test it on."

The God Eater groaned, "I have to defend it while Licca and her crew can set it up, don't I?"

The doctor nodded, "Don't make too much of a fuss about it, i'm not asking you to go alone." he stated, "Bring along anyone that already knows about the pack, preferably those that already know about Damini."

Groaning, Law turned to leave, "Still not great choices since you mean Rei and Mayako…"

* * *

As Law looked over an Abandoned City through the door of the chopper he hummed, there seemed to be movement, a few Ogretails, Zygote, Kongou, typical cannon-fodder Aragami, "Hmm...Think this'd be the best spot for it?" Law asked Sakaki over the radio, "Assuming you can see and that we can keep the Aragami distracted while the team sets it up somewhere else…"

"Quite, with the readings we're picking up in this area it looks like a good place to test the device." the doctor stated, "Of course, you need to make sure not to clear out all the Aragami in the area, otherwise there will be nothing left for us to observe."

Nodding, Law impatiently tapped his sword against the floor, "We'll try doc, just tell the tech team to get it working quick."

Rei sighed, "I can't believe we're doing this, you don't really think making the Aragami more intelligent is a good idea, right?"

Law shrugged, "Well, the way things've been going it's either we try to resolve it with this or keep letting those Overpowered God Eaters go around destroying everything that moves, honestly I want to believe we can stop all this without fighting." he then shrugged, "Besides, the Captain put me in charge before he took off on that trip to secure a new foothold in the West, so I say we're gonna at least give it a chance."

Glaring at him, Rei crossed her arms over her chest, "I still have no clue why he gave the job to you…"

Waving her off, Law turned his full attention back to the drop zone, "You don't have to get it, you just gotta go with what the higher ups say."

As Rei was about to retort, Mayako saluted the Green-Jacket God Eater, "Yes sir!"

"Don't acknowledge him!"

As Rei fumed Law chuckled, watching the chopper get closer to the ground, "That's the spirit Mayako, Rei could learn a thing or two from you!"

"Aye sir!"

"I said stop!"

* * *

As Rei shot the last Zygote in the combat zone out of the air, Mayako took a detox pill as Law charged his attack, blade swung over his right shoulder, "Did I ever mention how much I hate Zygotes?" he asked as a bright purple light erupted from his blade, extending his reach before he swung it overhead, effectively cutting the Zygote in half while leaving a gash in the ground below.

Rei rolled her eye, "Be careful, if this peace plan of yours works then that could be taken as racism…" she stated, looking around to see if there were anymore hostiles in the immediate area, "Looks like we're done here for now, is Licca's team done setting up the tower?"

Hibari's voice came from over the radio, "Heads up team, there's an odd signal quickly homing in on your location! It'll be there in seconds!"

Sighing, Law looked towards the direction of the hostile blip on the radar, there was about a moment before something leapt over the edge and crashed to the ground below, something that made all the present God Eaters freeze.

It was a Dyaus Pita, but there was so much different...It resembled a well-built man with skin as dark as its fur was naturally, his messy, white hair flowed down his back, his red eyes shined brightly. Along with the crown of horns on his head, the armor on his shoulders, and the tattered tassels over his back, he had the look of some buff emperor, armor also on his hands, feet, and what seemed to be a skirt of fur.

As the Aragami Man looked up at the group with a smirk, Rei flinched, "Why the hell is he hot!?" she exclaimed, her legs shaking slightly and a blush on her face, "I didn't sign up for this!"

Law groaned as he got over his shock, "Not easy noticing a hot Aragami, is it?" he teased, recalling how Rei had picked on him for thinking Sariel were kinda hot, "Either way, you two better help me out…"

Mayako gulped as she raised her weapon, Rei blushed even brighter and glared at him, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

As the Dyaus Man rose, he roared before charging at Law, who was momentarily stunned by his near blinding speed, but had hastily enabled his shield, lifting his legs so he could fly with the recoil for distance. Mayako quickly ran to the Aragami Man and swung at him with her hammer, barely staggering him much to her shock, but as he was about to swing at her a sniper bullet knocked his fist away, allowing Mayako to activate her Boost Hammer and slam into him using the power of the engine to send him skidding backwards.

As he looked back up he was greeted by the sight of Law having closed the distance, leaping into the air before swinging his Buster Sword down at the Aragami, shattering his Gauntlets as he raised them to block, growling as she swung back at the God Eater, he quickly deployed his shield and smirked as he titled his blade towards his shoulder, the Blast Gun attachment suddenly flared to life, setting off a blast of Divine energy below the Aragami that pushed both him and Law away from each other.

The Dyaus Pita chuckled as he raised to his full height, "Not bad for a Human." he growled lowly, in that moment a red glow came over him before a set of scythe-like wings erupted from his back, "I don't know what you think you're doing here, but i'm going to drag all three of you back to the nest!"

Rei glared at him from a distance, "Like hell you are!"

As if in response, he gave her a smug look as he licked his lips, causing her to reel backwards and take aim, her hand shaking from nervousness.

Law sighed before he charged the Aragami, "Oi, stop hitting on my teammates, i'll have to put up with her complaining later!"

The Aragami huffed as he prepared to swing his wings, "What's wrong? Afraid of me stealing your women?"

As he swung his bladed wings Law plunged his blade forward, lodging it between the blades and stopping the attack completely. He glared at the Dyaus from shadowed eyes, "Don't. Ever. Assume." he stomped his feet into the ground, using all his strength to twist the sword in his hand as it dislocated one of the blades with a snap, causing the Dyaus to roar in pain, "That I would have any interest in her!"

As the Aragami Man hissed and pulled his other wing back, ready to try cutting Law in half, Mayako quickly jumped in front of him with her shield deployed, both of them getting flung across the ground with the force of the swing, but as he was was about to charge them a sniper bullet slammed into his face, creating a scar as it also smashed his crown.

The Dyaus shook his head, hissing before he ran away, leaping over the ledge he had come from.

Rei sighed before running over to the two, "Hey, Mayako, Law, are you idiots alright!?"

Rubbing his head, Law groaned, "Yeah, i'm fine, Mayako?"

The white haired girl slowly sat up, shaking her head, "Huh? I'm fine." she stated, her eyes shifting in size as they adjusted, "I'm kinda dizzy though…"

* * *

Sakaki hummed as he focused on typing something on his computer, "I see, so a male had appeared?" he asked, attempting to reconfirm the new information.

Law nodded, "Yup, a Dyaus Pita, so I guess it makes sense, but regardless, it looks like not all Aragami become girls." he stated, "This Dyaus didn't seem as powerful though, but then again it didn't attack nearly as fast or often as the two i've fought before...Either the transformation makes the Aragami weaker, or that was just a new one that hasn't had time to get stronger…"

The doctor smiled and nodded in acknowledgement, "Good observational skills, it would seem that we still have much to learn about this new mutation."

Law shrugged and leaned against the wall, "Well, regardless, the device got set up so now we just gotta figure out if it actually works, right?" he started, "If it does we'll have to learn more about these guys real quick."

"Indeed, but it will take time, until then you are dismissed." he then paused before looking back to Law, "Also, when you have the free time, see if our Vajra friend knows anything about that Dyaus Man you encountered."

"I was already on that Doc…" Law stated, rolling his eyes as he stepped out the door.

* * *

Damini blinked and tilted her head, "Last I checked there were no men among us, that must have happened some time after I got separated and then exiled…" she explained, "I didn't even know it was possible since the coding specifically calls for women."

As Law clicked his pen against the table in thought, he muttered something, "Maybe they're just rare...Or maybe they did it to speed up the reproductive process on their own assuming that's actually how it works.."

There was a pause, Law then shook his head as he got up to report his theory to the doctor.

"This could be a problem…"

* * *

And there's Chapter 3, from here on things are likely going to pick up now that more than just Vajra will be changed, if you have any thoughts feel free to leave them.

Sorry if things are proceeding rather slowly, hope that you enjoyed regardless.


	4. Chapter 4: The Scavenger

Law sighed as he stared ahead blankly, ignoring the thing nuzzling his collar, focusing on his worried and snickering allies.

"...Why the fuck is it always me!?" he exclaimed, feeling the 'attacker' jump, a feminine gasp as she flew backwards.

They were in the middle of the abandoned city they had set the Tower in, Sakaki had asked them to investigate some odd readings, and needless to say, they found the source.

Looking ahead, the girl that he spooked stared back in confusion, she had a fairly thin body compared to Damini, possessing a fairly flat chest, however, her hips were fairly wide, her skin was also a pale white, her long, blonde hair ran the length of her back, but at the top of her head were hard, white, almost helmet-like protrusions, along with a pair of horns the stuck out of the helmet's 'jaws', her eyes possessed a grayish iris with a green tinge. She wore what seemed to be a tribal band over her chest composed of a gray leather and a white, mask-like shield that covered her breasts, leather 'shorts' were worn over her lower half, as well as boots ending in white, claw-like armor.

But perhaps the most striking feature was her long, wide tail, which ended in an almost mask-like armor with a series of spines sticking out of the end.

"Is the nice God Eater mad at me?" she asked, slightly panicked, hugging her tail as she wrapped it around her front.

Lawrence groaned as he brought his palm to his face, *How did this happen again?...*

* * *

\- Flashback -

* * *

Wandering through the streets, Law scratched his head, "Anyone found anything yet?" he asked over the radio, "You'd really think we'd be finding Aragami a lot easier than this…"

"No, if we found anything we'd have said something about it." Rei groaned, "Asking it over and over again won't make anything change."

Law shrugged, a smirk on his face, "Well, I have to make sure you're not just flirting with them and delaying the mission, right?"

"...I fucking hate you, you know that right?"

Chuckling, the male God Eater went back to his search, "Hey Hibari, you said there were multiple signatures right?"

"Yes, there are at least two Humanized Aragami in the area." she stated, "It seems like one is similar to a Chi-You, the other is...an Ogretail?"

Raising his right eyebrow, Law stopped for a moment, "Is that a question?" he asked, eventually shaking his head and continuing.

"Well, whatever it is, it looks like you're getting closer to their location Law."

Rolling his eyes, Law got his God Arc ready, "Because it can never be Rei or Mayako…"

As he continued, he could hear what sounded like explosions nearby. As he entered a clearing he could see what seemed to be a Male Chi-You attacking the Ogretail Girl.

The Chi-You looked fairly human with a tall, athletic figure and purple skin, he possessed short, black 'hair' with metallic, silver highlights, and purple eyes that seemed to glow. He possessed a 'jacket' made of the same materials as his arms-like wings, left open to show off his abs, as well as black, crystalline armor with blue cracks that hugged his legs.

The Chi-You chuckled as he charged another fireball, "You really should've ran little Ogretail!" he shouted, "The Yan Zhi doesn't want any lesser Aragami getting in the way of our plans!"

The Ogretail gasped as she jumped away from the orb of fire, trying to run away as soon as she was able, "I-I don't wanna get in the way, I was just hungry!" she shouted, "Please stop trying to kill me!"

The Chi-You smirked as he leapt up, his wings stretched as he flew towards her, ramming into her side, causing her to yelp as she was crashed into a wall, "That's not how things work scavenger, we can't risk anyone snatching up the God Eaters we'll be abducting." he stated, slowly walking towards her, "Our numbers are gonna skyrocket, then we'll be the ones at the top of the food chain."

"Oh get over yourself…"

Before the Chi-You could turn to see the source of the voice he noticed a bright light illuminating the walls around him from above, before he could react something had crashed into his back, cracks spread across his hair and bits of his wings shattered as an explosion dropped him to his knees. Slowly getting back up, his legs shaking from the damage, he growled as he faced Law, who stared at him from a distance with his Blas Gun slung over his shoulder, "Y-You…!" he growled, fire building in his palms.

Lawrence shook his head, "I gotta thank you for that long speech, you gave me all the time I needed to get all the Oracle Points I needed saved up…" he stated, switching to his Buster Sword, "But you know, with the state you're in right now, threatening me doesn't seem very smart…"

As the Chi-You seemed to weigh the pros and cons of picking this fight, the Ogretail glared at him, quickly picking herself up and whipping her tail at him, firing spines that dug into his back, earning a screech as a blood-like liquid gushed out from the wounds. Growling, the Chi-You slammed his hands to the ground, creating a pillar of wing before raising his arms, causing him to ride it up and glide away, deciding it better to retreat and live rather than fight and die like an idiot.

The weakened Ogretail sighed in relief before cowering as she looked back to the God Eater, readying her tail again. Law blinked as he tapped his blade against the ground, the Ogretail flinching as he did, "You don't wanna fight, right?" Law asked, not feeling threatened in the slightest.

The Ogretail Girl's tail lowered, she shook her head, still looking nervous, "T-Thank you for saving me, I won't cause any trouble, so please don't hurt me."

Law blinked, feeling almost a little bad for the Aragami Girl, fishing through his pocket, he pulled out a recovery pill, gave it a lookover, and then tossed it to the Aragami, who flinched, but caught it with her unarmored arms, "Eat that, it should heal you up, then you should probably get out of here before that Chi-You decides to get revenge."

The Ogretail blinked, looking at the pill and then the man walking away, swallowing the pill in one bite she could feel the ache in her side and back from before fading away, smiling, she had started running at the God Eater, "Thank you!" she shouted, leaping as he turned, his eyes widening.

* * *

\- Flashback End -

* * *

As Law took his palm away from his face he shrugged, "Right, that's how…" he muttered to himself, causing the Ogretail to tilt her head, "No i'm not mad." he stated, walking towards her and rubbing her head.

"So, it appears that the Chi-You and its leader have some plan for God Eaters?" Sakaki asked over the radio.

Law looked away from the Ogretail, who seemed to submit to the head rubs, "Yup, not sure exactly what their plan is but apparently they don't want other Aragami around to mess it up."

As Rei and Mayako looked confused, Law just shrugged at them, "I see...We will have to keep an eye out for them in the future then, I doubt they've had long enough to wander too far from the general area." the doctor stated, "In the meantime, return to the Den, be sure to bring your new friend with you."

Law winced, "What for? Besides, should we really be removing them from their habitats?"

"We can't be sure how many of her kind there are, if the Chi-You and Yan Zhi do plan on exterminating the local Aragami then we should at least shelter the one we know is friendly." Sakaki started, "Assuming she agrees of course."

As Law looked down at the Ogretail, who smiled as she stared back at him, he eventually shrugged, "Alright...You wanna come with u-!"

Interrupted by a point blank glomp, he winced as he narrowly avoided the Aragami's 'tusks' which threatened to impale either his face or throat, "I wanna come!"

* * *

Damini glared at the Ogretail Girl, who was staring at the armlet now attached to her wrist with curiosity, "Why doesn't she have to put on Human Clothes?"

Law groaned, "You're asking the wrong person, but I think it's because she's not essentially wearing an armored bikini…" he stated, "Anyway, it looks like you two will be allowed out soon…"

The two of them looked up in surprise, "Really?" Damini asked, tilting her head, with a smile.

Nodding, Lawrence leaned back in his chair, "The director wants to try to get both you and everyone in the Den used to the idea of seeing each other as friends or allies, basically he's trying to integrate you into our culture since we're going to at least try this 'Peace Plan'." he stated, "Of course, not a lot of the higher ups were fond of this idea, but through some miracle it was accepted, so expect a lot of hesitant God Eaters."

The two Aragami Girls gulped, but they seemed to have a hopeful look in their eyes.

There was a moment of silence before Lawrence looked to the Ogretail Girl, humming as he stared at her, making her wince, "U-Uh, what?" she asked, fidgeting under his gaze.

"I'm gonna call you Joyann..." he stated, earning a look of confusion, "Because you were abnormally cheerful when I helped you out, you also seem to be cheerful in random bursts, so I figured i'd name you something that means joy."

Damini glared, "That seems a lot more well thought up than mine..."

Law shrugged as he got up to leave, "Oh, neither of you have to use the names, i'm just saying what i'm gonna call you, at least until you pick out your own." he stated, "Besides, I was originally gonna call her Taylor for the tail pun."

Joyann grinned, apparently happy with her name, Damini, focusing more on that last remark, just gave him a blank stare.

* * *

And Chapter 4 has arrived, starting with an Aragami from the lower end of the food chain. ...Honestly, I kinda like the idea of having an Ogretail's tail, the mask part could be used as a shield, it can fire spines...It's like a less impressive Manticore.

Sorry if this seemed short, I may try thinking of a way to skip to the point where Aragami and Humans are trying to cooperate, but at the same time i'd rather not rush things, which may prove problematic in terms of introducing more Aragami, as well as finding ways to be entertaining until that point...To be honest, there was even the idea of simply making a timeline where something like this had already happened, but at that point it's basically just a Monster Musume fic, so i'm not sure.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed even if it was a bit of a short chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: First Steps

It was a fairly quiet day in the Den, surprising given the two Aragami Rei and Law were forced to show around, both of them looked around, but for the most part our group s focus was on the God Eaters that were essentially clinging to the other side of the room, staring back in a mix of confusion or anger.

Lawrence blinked, *Well, i'm not sure what I expected, this is going about as well as i'd imagined it would* he thought to himself, he then looked to Rei, "So, the Lounge first?"

The one-eyed sniper paused before shrugging, "It's right across the room, right?"

As the group started to head that way the God Eaters that had been around that area had quickly descended the stairs, Joyann looked a little sad that people were just trying to get away from them, Damini didn't seem to care.

Law sighed as he opened the door, *This is gonna take awhile, isn't it?...*

* * *

Red Rain came down over an abandoned hydro plant, one that had seemed to undergo heavy alteration, as the injured Chi-You entered the area, groaning as parts of his wings chipped further from the impact of his landing, "D-Damn God Eater…"

As he looked up, he winced to notice that he was being watched, others of his kind leaned against the walls, glaring at him. Before he could say anything to them a voice had made him freeze in his tracks, "I was wondering what had taken you so long…"

Looking back to the structure in the center, he saw a figure walking down the 'bridge'. It was a tall woman, her skin was incredibly pale with a light blue tinge, she possessed short, messy 'hair' that looked more like feathers, some yellow ones included in it, her eyes were hidden under her bangs. She wore a strip of black cloth over her chest, a similar black cloth as a skirt, and leggings seemingly made of her own feathers. Her arms were two large wings, ending in dagger-like claws for fingers, glowing, purple details along the bottom side similar to those of a Sariel's skirt.

All in all, not much has changed.

The injured Chi-You stammered as he turned to face her, "B-Boss, I was doing as you asked, but-"

Before he could finish his statement the Yan Zhi closed the distance, running one of her blade-like fingers under his chin, "Shh...I don't much care for excuses." she stated, "I sent you to attack the Aragami around the city, aside from our kind they should have been easy targets...So what delayed you long enough to have this happen to you? Did you focus more on your ego than my orders?"

The Chi-You froze, finding himself unable to answer this question, primarily because she had pretty much nailed it on the head, "I-I was chasing an Ogretail and a God Eater had shown up, I hadn't heard them approach the area, so…"

As a moment of silence fell over them, the Yan Zhi took her hand away from him, sighing before turning to head back towards the other structure, "If you are so incompetent that an Ogretail resulted in your injuries then you are of no use to me, leave this place." as the Chi-You looked up, his eyes widening, he tried to debate this order, but was silenced as another of his kind buried their fist into his stomach, forcing him to his knees, "If you truly wish to make yourself useful the you will capture a God Eater and bring them here, until then you are exiled."

As the injured Chi-You picked himself off the ground he looked down, ashamed, as he turned to leave, limping as his oracle cells attempted to re stabilize themselves from the blow to the gut he had just taken, "Understood…"

As he made his way to the exit of the facility he noticed a couple of the other Chi-You were chuckling at him, causing him to bite his lip as he suppressed the urge to growl.

* * *

Lawrence could only stare as Damini and Joyann shoveled down everything on their plate, a certain nine-year old chef keeping her distance, a certain mascot suit-wearing God Eater sitting next to them as though this was normal.

Haru, sitting next to him, rubbed the back of his head, "Well, they're...Cute…?"

Law shook his head, "You trying to start a conversation, because for once you sound confused about that…"

The man shrugged, "Well, it's a little difficult to call them cute since they were monsters that wanted to eat me according to you."

Law paused, nodding in agreement, "No, I actually get that feeling entirely." he stated, leaning back, "I still can't believe this is actually happening, this is like one of those things from Pre-Aragami times that the Captain would pass your way."

Haru chuckled, "Oh yeah...I wonder if they'd look better with kneesocks…" he stated, striking a thinking pose, seemingly trying to visualize it.

Meanwhile, Rei glared at the two from the billiard table she was leaning against, "So the new thing is perving on Aragami, huh?"

Law waved her off, "Go back to fantasizing about Dyaus, Cyclops."

Without pause, Haru moved a few seats down before Rei lunged at him, "I'll kill you!"

* * *

As the Chi-You glared at the city from near the Forgotten Carrier, he could feel his right eye twitch, "I have to find a God Eater, I can't make it on my own…" he hissed, raising his wing arms to see that they had at least started to regenerate, "Maybe some cocky recruits will be searching for supplies…"

As he started to make his way towards the city he couldn't help but notice that he felt the ground start to shake, pausing, he looked around, starting to make his way to hide behind a building wall.

It didn't take long for the source to reveal itself as a massive figure climbed over the barricade at the end of the bridge leading to the carrier, a thunderous noise disrupting the silence as a Quadriga landed on the other side. The Chi-You panicked as he scrambled to hide behind the nearby debris, looking up at the large Aragami, it hadn't been changed like he had so he could only assume it was beyond the range of whatever was causing it.

As the red war machine of a monster slowly advanced through the streets, the Chi-You felt his non-existent heart stop in his chest, knowing that if he picked a fight with it, even if he was in good health, he would lose.

Slowly moving to leave, he watched the Aragami's movements carefully, hoping that he could get to the next building without being detected, but as he reached the street something had cried out upon seeing him, looking towards the source he saw that it was an Ogretail, which chuckled in an almost evil manner before retreating into a nearby alleyway.

*You bi-!" he started to think, but then he noticed the earth shaking as the one intended to hear the cry turned to face him, looking behind himself he could see smoke poor from the Quadriga's exhaust ports as it stomped forwards with its tread-covered front legs, roaring at him.

His eyes widening with a fearful expression growing on his face, he quickly turned back around and started to run, cursing the way his wings added to the winds resistance against him. As the Chi-You attempted to glide, jumping into the air, the Quadriga's Missile Pods opened, firing a barrage of rockets that flew through the air, homing in on him as he flew.

Barely able to alter his course, he was able to evade about two rockets before another slammed into his back, shattering his still fragile wings and sending him skidding across the ground.

With panicked breaths he had tried to drag himself away as the Quadriga roared, charging his location and ending it with a jump, crushing the Chi-You's legs under its immense weight, causing him to screech as his hands dug into the ground, "P-Please, stop, I don't taste good, I swear!" he shouted, turning to look back at the mindless beast.

Ignoring his words, the Aragami stepped forwards, leaning down as its skeletal jaws opened wide, going in for the bite.

"NOO-AGH!"

* * *

Damini sighed as Rei and Lawrence sat on a couch in the lobby, both with bruises and bumps on their heads as they stared back, "You two really don't like each other, do you?"

Law shrugged, "It's like a sibling relationship, we just tolerate each other." he explained.

Rei rolled her eye, "Please tell me you didn't just call me your sister…"

Lawrence shook his head, "Of course not, you're my gay brother."

Before Rei could go to scratch out his eyes Damini got behind her and wrapped her arms below hers, holding her back as she hissed, Law had grabbed Joyann's hand and was essentially using her as a human shield, to which she gasped as she hugged her tail defensively.

Damini winced, "Honestly, i'm surprised you could strike a superior officer so openly." she stated, causing both of the Humans to freeze.

Law then pointed at himself, "You think i'm the squad Captain?" he then laughed, "Yeah right, i'd rather be in charge of sitting around and doing nothing."

As the two Aragami stared at him in confusion Rei pulled herself free, brushing herself off, "The Captain's been away for about a month on a campaign in the west, he's only sitting in his spot…"

Law nodded, "Yup, no clue when he'll be back." he admitted, "He just put me in charge and took off."

Damini's right eyebrow rose, "That seems rather careless…"

"THANK YOU!" Rei exclaimed, causing everyone in the Den to jump.

Joyann smiled, "I think Law does good."

As Lawrence rubbed her head he stuck his tongue out at the other two, "Joyann gets it." he stated, ignoring how she melted into his palm.

"Stop inflating his ego!" Rei exclaimed.

Law sighed, "Honestly though, the Captain is the best man for the job, he's the strongest in our unit and the most understanding." he stated, taking his hand of the Ogretail's head, "He took on an Ouroboros by himself and won, he would probably even sacrifice himself if it meant saving innocent lives."

Rei smiled, "Yup, he's just the best, maybe not the most powerful God Eater, but the best."

The two Aragami weren't sure whether to feel afraid or in awe of what they were told, but soon afterwards Damini grinned, "Him you say?~" but she then jumped, raising her hands defensively as Rei shot her a glare immediately, "Just curious…"

"Down cat…"

* * *

As the Quadriga finished its 'meal' it paused for a moment, feeling an odd sensation as it swallowed the Chi-You's core.

As it looked up at the city it felt an odd desire to head that way, as though it'd find more food there. As it started to head that way it couldn't help but realize how large it was compared to everything else, it then noticed the Ogretails running through the streets, trying to avoid detection.

The Aragami slowly raised its legs and shifted its weight, turning to look down the alleyway, but before it charged it felt something odd looking at their altered forms, it was interested in them, however its hunger cut these thoughts short as it charged into the smaller alleyway, tearing the walls down as it forced its bulky body through the constricting spaces.

* * *

Law scratched his head as he led the two Aragami to their 'room', "Well, aside from Gina's unconscious trigger finger, i'd say today went pretty well..." he started, "I never even noticed the armed guards keeping an eye on us..."

Damini stared at him blankly, "But...We didn't really talk to anyone, we basically just ate and looked around the Den..."

Lawrence groaned, "Yeah, but this is the first time they've met you, they aren't going to accept you on the first day, that's expecting too much." he stated, "Eventually they may start warming up to you, but it's going to take some time."

While Joyann frowned, Damini shrugged, "I guess that makes sense, but still..." she then grinned mischievously, "There are some cuties around these parts, I wanna be able to flirt with them as soon as possible." she purred.

"Is your libido all you think about?" Lawrence asked, shaking his head, "At least one of you is normal."

* * *

Aaand Chapter 5.

I actually don't have much to say this time other than thanking you for reading and thanking those that have reviewed. Either way, I hope that you enjoyed and I hope to see you for another chapter later.


	6. Chapter 6: Adaptation

Lawrence sat back and watched as Joyann fiddled with the handheld he let her burrow, ironically she seemed to have a lot of fun playing God Eater...Go figure, huh? It took quite a bit to teach her the controls, it was also a struggle to keep her from breaking the device when she got frustrated.

"Law, I beat up a Kongou!~" she exclaimed happily, despite looking about eighteen she still had a fairly childish personality, "Is this game accurate? Could I beat a Kongou like this for real?"

Law blinked, "Honestly, i'm surprised that's your primary concern…" he stated, "But hey, you're picking up the game pretty fast, heck, you're even using a Long Blade...A weapon I suck at."

As if things weren't already super ironic, her Arc's Long Blade, Assault Gun, and Shield were all from the Ogretail set, yet she didn't seem to care that she was slaughtering monsters that she essentially was not too long ago.

Joyann smiled, apparently happy with the praise, "It's fun, do you think some day i'll have my own so we can play together?" she asked, tilting her head curiously, her eyes shimmering with what seemed to be hope.

Pausing, Lawrence couldn't help but smile, * _You know, in all my years I never thought i'd say this...But this Aragami is adorable…_ * he chuckled as he rubbed her head, "Why not, it gets boring playing by myself and Kota doesn't always make the best choices to make missions easy."

Closing her eyes, she practically headbutted his hand and rubbed against it, "I'm glad, Law really is a nice God Eater."

Lawrence couldn't help but blush as he looked away, still rubbing her head, "Yeah? Well thanks I guess." he stated, fighting his inner tsundere.

* * *

Rei flinched at what she had just heard, "Wait, you want to WHAT!?"

She was standing in the Director's Office, Sakaki simply looked at her, "You heard me right, I was considering sending Damini or Joyann with your group in our next scouting mission."

Rei paused, eventually shaking her head, "Doc, I have to admit that they have been acting fairly...Normal?" she started, wondering if that was the right word for it, "But don't you think that's moving a little too fast? What if they're just acting to further some kind of plan and catch us off guard in the field?"

"I understand your concern, rest assured that I don't mean to have this happen just yet, but at some point we need to measure how they can assist us with the other Aragami." he stated, "Once we can prove these Humanized Aragami can prove a great asset to Humanity, Fenrir will be more likely to consider allowing us to move forward with the plan."

Scratching her head, she thought about it before sighing, "I mean...You're right, I just hope this doesn't come back to bite us in the ass."

The director nodded, "As do I, now, I suppose we should move on to the next order of business." he started, "Recently a team of new recruits went missing in the field, naturally I would like you to investigate their present location."

Humming, Rei straightened her posture, her arms crossing over her chest, "Since you're telling me this I can only assume this regards the Plan that the Chi-You mentioned?" she asked, her tone completely serious, "I assume i'm going in alone?"

Sakaki paused, "That's not quite a good idea, there's no telling if they have the knowledge to set ambushes waiting for scouts like you." he stated, "I would rather not lose anyone, especially not a seasoned God Eater such as yourself."

Rei nodded, "Makes sense, alright, i'll try thinking of someone that can move quietly to help out if things get bad." she stated, turning to leave. As she left the room she struck a thinking pose, "...As much as I want to invite Gina, something tells me that's a bad idea…That trigger finger of hers could be an issue…"

* * *

Rei quietly quietly made her way across the elevated plains near the hydro plant, silently thanking thanking that they were able to track the armlets, shaking her head, she got into position before activating her radio, "Hey Mayako, is that Stealth Field still holding up?"

"Yes, but I don't know how I feel about having to wait so far away, will you be alright?"

Rei nodded, "Relax, I have stun grenades, besides, it'll give us a good idea of what we're up against." she informed, looking back over to the plant, raising her sniper scope.

As she looked down the sights she gasped, seeing the God Eaters that were captured on the far side, being held captive by the 'bad boy-wannabe' Chi-You, two God Eaters, both females, being held rather lewdly by all four of the Chi-You's arms.

Rei couldn't help but blush as the two were seemingly being fondled against their will, but lacked the power to fight back, one seemingly already mentally broken. But she then watched as the Yan Zhi approached the group, seemingly congratulating them on their capture before gesturing for them to take the captured God Eaters to a renovated shack, to which they obliged.

Lightly growling, the one-eyed sniper shook her head, "Looks like they're taking captives and hiding them...Or that's what it looks like." she stated over the radio, "But given what happened to that man the Vajra captured, i'm not liking the idea of what's going to happen next…"

Looking over the facility, her tongue clicked as she counted the number of Chi-You present, she could see at least ten.

"Doesn't look like there'd be any easy way to run in and get them either, unless we've got one of those overpowered bastards around…" she stated reluctantly, "Plus, there's a Yan Zhi, we're not pulling any successful rescue operations without the Blood Unit around."

"Oh dear…" Mayako replied, unable to think of anything else to say.

"I see, that is most unfortunate…" although it may not sound as genuine, the director truly was sorry for this state of affairs, "We may have to wait and see how things play out again."

Rei sighed, "Unfortunately I have to agree with you, as much as I want to blow their heads off, I don't think this is a fight we can pick so freely…"

Hearing a noise, Rei quickly looked around, glad that her Stealth Field was still active, "Rei, I hear movement nearby, I think we should ditch." Mayako stated, "It'd be better if they don't know we were here, yeah?"

Rei nodded, frowning as she stood up straight, "Yeah, that's using your head Mayako." she stated, "Let's head back, there's nothing left we can do here…"

* * *

In the abandoned city the tower was set up in, the ground shook as a small tribe of Humanized Ogretail ran, obviously not the source of the shaking.

"Why is that scary Aragami here!?" one of them cried out, not looking back.

"I think its hungry, which idiot led it here!?" another shouted, "They should be the first to get exiled!"

Surely enough, the Quadriga was chasing them, its missile pods opening as they fired a barrage. The Ogretail Tribe quickly took cover, jumping through the ruined walls of nearby buildings. As the Quadriga slowed its advance, it looked around, confused by the Ogretails having split up, but as it was looking around it had caught a glimpse of something.

Looking forward, in what seemed to have once been a residential area, it had noticed a few things laying on the ground, abandoned God Arcs.

Oddly curious, it slowly approached them, quickly forgetting the Ogretail it had been previously chasing. Oddly enough it recognized these weapons, it knew them as God Arcs, causing it to look around, wondering where their owners might be, it then wondered why it even cared.

Freezing, the Quadriga seemed to suddenly realized that it was considering its surroundings, it felt confused by its newfound consciousness.

When the pangs of hunger returned, it shook itself off as it decided to snack on something else, something that wouldn't run away from it.

* * *

Lawrence glared at Damini as she smirked at him, she had apparently found him on his way to ask Sakaki about whatever Rei and Mayako were up to, "...What's with that look on your face?"

The Vajra hummed, "So, how're things going with Joyann?~" she purred, skipping straight to the point, "I couldn't help but notice you hang out with her a lot, and the whole gaming thing and the head rubs…"

Law put on the straightest face he could, "I have no idea what you're trying to imply, i'm just trying to help two Aragami that morphed into women integrate into society." he stated, silently cursing her for observing him.

Damini laughed, "Oh? I have to wonder though, with how you blushed a certain thought must've crossed your mind."

Shaking his head, Lawrence groaned, "Don't you have Soma to stare at like some creeper?"

Damini giggled lightly, "Well, I do want me a piece of that Soma…"

Law then sighed as he looked away, * _Although he has no interest in you…_ * he internally stated, rolling his eyes.

* * *

As Lawrence entered the training facility, on Mayako's request, he had gone to the observation area, looking at Mayako at the controls, "Okay, mind telling me why you called me here?" he asked, slightly annoyed, "I was about to take a nap…"

Mayako paused before looking to Law with a smile, "Joyann's really cool, so I wanted you to see." she stated, looking back to the monitor as she started fiddling with the spawn commands.

Law froze, not entirely sure what what she meant until he looked through the glass window, his eyes going wide at the sight below.

Joyann was standing in the training area, waving at the glass, but what she was waving was what caught him off guard. A silvery handle fused with her right hand, from there some kind of imitation God Arc formed, mimicking the Ogretail's respective set.

Shaking his head, he looked back to Mayako, "Okay, what the hell is going on!?"

Mayako blinked, "Well...She was pretending to be playing God Eater earlier, and her palm started to ooze Oracle Cells, and the next thing we knew there was a sword stuck in her had." she explained, "It's not fair though, she can still use her tail…"

Looking back in a hurry, he watched her charging the simulated Ogretail, halfway to it, she twirled, sending spines flying at it and striking its face, causing the 'beast' to flinch from the damage and step back. Letting out some kind of battle cry, she dashed forwards, striking its leg and causing the monster to stagger, as it roared and swung it's tail she had raised her own, blocking it before skidding backwards.

Lawrence whistled to himself, "Hey...She's doing pretty good." he stated, "How long have you guys been doing this?"

Mayako scratched the side of her head, "Hmm...I think she's gone four rounds." she explained, "It took her two to get used to fighting with that sword, but she's pretty good now."

Looking back down, the simulated Ogretail reared back before sliding forwards, attempting to impale her with its tusks, but she jumped overhead and twirled forwards, slashing it across the back. Before the creature could use its tail to back up, Joyann quickly spun back towards it, flicking spines from her tail that stabbed into the beast's foot, nailing it in place and throwing it off its balance as it failed to back up, ducking under it's tail as it tried to attack her again, she lunged forwards, cutting at the injured knee from before and cutting through, dropping the monster to the ground before sliding back to face it, cutting through the monster's torso and ending it.

Law blinked, watching as she grabbed her stomach before waving back to the two God Eaters with a smile, "Maya, i'm done now!" she shouted, "I'm hungry!"

Mayako smiled, "Okay, we'll get you something back in the lounge!"

The male God Eater eventually shook himself back to reality, still not sure what to make of what he just saw, "...Sakaki's gonna want to hear this…"


End file.
